Run
by BigZanessaFan1
Summary: Gabriella runs away after killing her family, she meets a guy and they fall in love. What will happen when she finds out the guy she fell inlove with is actually a police officer and is after her? TxG
1. Valerie Clampton

**Run**

I dropped the gun as I stood there in shock, the only thing on my mind : Run . I knew I had to get out of there so I ran up the stairs to my room. Stuffing a few things in my bag that I would need I ran out of the house. I could already hear the police sirens at the end of the street. The neighbors must've called them after hearing the gunshots. I ran faster and faster until I couldn't hear them anymore. Out of breath I called for a taxi. I was going to the airport and start a new life somewhere else. I knew I had to, what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life in jail.

I looked around as I walked through the gates of the airport. Yesterday I took the first airplane and 15 minutes after I killed my family I was on a plane making my way to Italy. If u haven't figured it out yet, I killed my parents, brother and sister. If you're going to ask me why I killed them, I was looking for freedom. Now standing here, that wasn't the best thing to do. But do I regret it? No.

Walking further through the airport I was looking for an exit. I didn't know where I would go. I was going to look for a little apartment that wouldn't cost too much. Also I had to look for a job as I didn't have much money with me.

Walking through the streets of my new city I looked for an apartment. Finally finding one I immediately moved in. It was a small, but nice apartment After looking around for a bit I walked outside, starting to look for a job. A waitress? No. Behind a bar? No. In a clothing store? No. And that went on and on. I didn't go to college so that explains quiet a lot I guess.

On my way home as it was getting dark I walked past some clubs, I decided that I would go home, change into something sexy and go out. I was going to get drunk. After changing into something sexy I made my way to one of the clubs. Getting in I went straight to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Here you go"

Taking the drink from the bartender someone sat next to me. Urgh.

"I'll pay for that"

"No need to" And I smiled a fake smile at him. All guys are just the same. Ignoring him I drank my shot.

"Whoa whoa, slow down girl!"

I looked at him irritated. "You don't need to tell me what to do! I don't even know you!" He smiled a goofy smile.

"Well, I am Troy, Troy Bolton"

"If I tell you my name will you shut up?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

I sighed. "Gabr- Valerie Clampton" I decided not to tell him my real name. He smiled at me.

"That's a beautiful name Valerie Clampton"

"Now, will you leave me alone? I have to get drunk" I turned round to the bartender and ordered another drink.

"Why do you have to get drunk?"

"Do you care?"

"Well, if I'm going to be the one carrying you home later tonight then.. yes"

I sighed "You're not going to give up are you?" I looked at him.

"No"

He answered shortly "Well.. I might as well spend my night with you then" He smiled.

"Good"

He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Care to dance?"

I drank my drink in one time and took his awaiting hand as I hopped of my seat. "I'd love to" As we danced I didn't think about all the things happening right now. I enjoyed dancing with him, but he bought me back to reality.

"So, why did you want to get drunk?"

"I still want to get drunk and.. I'm just having some problems right now"

"At home?"

"Umm, yes" I don't want to tell him that I killed my family. He'd be shocked and disappear out of my life and I don't want that. I have a feeling he's going to be a good friend of mine. He pulled me closer.

"It will be ok"

"Thank you" I looked up at him. "Let's go back to the bar" I let go of him and walked back to the bar. I ordered 2 drinks for us both and sat down with him next to me.

"So, where do you live?"

"A little apartment a block away from here, you?"

"I think I live in the same apartment block as you"

"Oh.. great" I smiled a little

"Would you like to come to my apartment with me? It's a bit lonely on my own.."

I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't know what to say. If we'd come to close I need to tell him what I did but I don't know how he'll react. But if I say no he'll ask why.. "Yes, of course" I smiled a little and looked up at him. Now I noticed those bright blue eyes, just like the sky. He smiled back at me.

"Awesome"

I drank my drink up and turned to the bartender to order another one until he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I turned to him.

"You really meant getting drunk?"

I looked at him, he looked like he wanted to stop me. "Yes, is there a problem?" I wanted to get drunk and I would. He wasn't going to control my life. I've had enough of that people.

"Well, I don't want you to get drunk"

"You aren't here to tell me what do to and what not, I don't need anymore of that. If you're here for that then I'm leaving right now"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please stay"

He smiled cutely at me, I couldn't resist giving into him "It's ok, if you want we can leave now, it's getting late" He stood up and offered me his hand.

"C'mon then"

I gladly took his hand and hopped off my chair walking off with him.

**The next day**

Troy's pov:

I woke up with Valerie in my arms. I smiled down at her and kissed her head. I liked her a lot, but I know she didn't feel the same about me as the way she was acting. She stirred but didn't awake, she was so cute. I smiled to myself as I got out of my bed. Getting in the shower and putting some clothes on she was still asleep. I went to get the newspaper in the store next door as I found something shocking on the head page. 'Gabriella Montez, a girl from America, went missing after killing her family' The girl on the picture looked just like Valerie, but she couldn't, right? Paying for the newspaper I walked back out and read the newspaper while walking back into my apartment. This girl wasn't Valerie, they said that the girl didn't leave the country where she killed her family.

As I walked into my apartment I saw Valerie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, she must've just woken up. I smiled

"Hey, morning. I just got the newspaper"

And I threw the newspaper on the table in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I was wondering where you went"

Gabriella's pov:

Troy got himself a cup of coffee while I drank mine, he sat down in front of me and started reading the newspaper, the life in Italy is really different then in America. Then I saw the head page of the newspaper. 'Gabriella Montez, a girl from America, went missing after killing her family' I almost choked on my coffee but I couldn't let him know. He looked at me and put the newspaper down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just choked on my coffee" I smiled politely, he was so sweet and caring. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, I've got to go to work in an hour so.. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I guess I'll just walk around in the city here."

"Don't you have a job?"

"No, I just got here yesterday remember?" I giggled slightly.

"Oh, yes I remember"

He leaned back in his chair and smiled at me.

"I should get going then, I'll see you later?"

"Yes, but you don't have to go yet.."

I smiled "I have to go look for a job today"

"Okay then, I'll see you later. Or what if I come round yours after my work? What's the number of your apartment?"

"204, I'll see you later then" I smiled at him and then left. He was going to be a good friend of mine.


	2. Kiss

**One week later **

"No Troy, stop !" I giggled as I was pinned down on the bed and being tickled by him. This past week we became friends, best friends. He didn't know about what was now my past and I wanted to keep it that way.

"No, you'll first have to say sorry for pouring flour over me!"

"No! It was funny" I started laughing harder. "Troy please stop" I pouted.

He stopped tickling me and looked down at me. His hands on both side of my body. "You know, you're very cute when you pout"

"Is that so?" I smiled

He nodded before leaning down. "Yes it is"

My eyes closed and within a second I felt Troy's lips on mine.

His hands found their way to cup my cheeks as he put passion into the kiss. After realizing what he was doing he pulled away. "I'm sorry" His hands left my cheeks and he started to get off me.

"No" I pulled him back to me by his shirt and I kissed him again, feeling those soft lips against mine for the second time now. A few minutes later we both pulled away with small smiles on our faces.

"Valerie.." He said my 'name' with so much passion, every girl would fall for it. "I think i.." He took at deep breath. "Valerie, I think I have feelings for you.."

At that moment I didn't think about him finding out about my past. I thought about the fact that I had feelings for him too, strong feelings. "Troy" I smiled. "I think I feel something for you too"

He smiled, I had never seen him smile so big. "Will you let me take you out on a date then?"

"Yes"

"Great, so Saturday at 7pm?"

"Sure" I smiled at him as he started to get off me.

"I have to go to work now, but I'll see you when I'm done"

I flashed a last smile at him before he disappeared into the hallway.

**Saturday 7pm**

I waited for Troy to come and get me for our date. I had no idea where we were going. As I heard a knock on my apartment door I checked my hair and make-up one last time before opening the door with a smile seeing him stand there looking handsome as ever.

"Hey, you look beautiful Valerie" He smiled at me.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go" As we walked out to his car he grabbed my hand and I felt myself blushing. I never blushed. The whole dating and relationship thing was new to me. But with Troy, it felt right.

He looked down at me and chuckled a little.

We got into his car and he drove off still holding my hand. "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, but you'll love it"

"Please?"

He chuckled seeing me pout. "Nope"

I sighed knowing he wasn't going to tell.

"It's a nice surprise, I asked my sister for some advice and she said you'll love it"

"Your sister? You never told me you had a sister.."

"Yeah, I've got a sister and 2 brothers, and what about you?"

I froze at his question, what was I going to tell him?! I could tell him I had a sister, but maybe he'd ask to meet her AND my family. Or I could just say no.. I'll go with no. "I don't have any brothers or sisters"

"So an only child huh? Must be awesome"

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah" Suddenly troy stopped driving, as we were talking I didn't realize where we were going anymore. "Where are we?"

He took my hand and led me to the back of the restaurant and then outside.

"Oh my god.." I was amazed at what I saw.

"You like it?" He smiled hopefully.

"I love it! Troy, it's amazing" I puts my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it"

"Your sister was right" I told him as we sat down at the small romantic table.

"I'll thank her then"

5 minutes later the dinner arrived. "You got this all planned out"

"Yes, I wanted to make it special for you"

"This is my first date"

He shifted in his chair, now obviously more nervous than 5 minutes ago.

I grabbed his hand over the table. "Troy, it's ok. It doesn't matter." I smiled. "Besides, this is already the best first date I could ever imagine"

"Ok, thank you"

"It's okay"

"So, do your parents still live in America?" He asked as we were eating.

"Umm.. yes, but I don't have much contact with them anymore. We only called once since I'm here."

"Oh.. Well if this works out then I'd like you to meet my parents and siblings"

I almost choked on my food.

"Valerie, are you okay? You don't have to meet them, you don't even have to go on a second date with me if you don't like it"

I smiled at his insecure-ness, he was so cute! "I'm fine, and maybe we'll go on a second date. I don't know yet, we'll just see how this one goes"

"Yes, you're right.. Again" He laughed a bit.

I smiled. That night we had a great time, and I think I'll go on a second date with him. As we reached my apartment door I turned to him.

"So, Valerie.. Is there going to be a second date?" He asked me hopefully grabbing both of my hands.

I smiled looking up at him. "I think I'd like a second date yea.."

He smiled. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow then" He leaned down and kissed me.

"Yes" I smiled and opened the door to my apartment and closing it before leaning against it while biting my lip and sighing contently.


	3. Date

**On Monday**

Troy's pov :

As i sat down on the desk at the police station a colleague and friend of mine came over to my desk and dropped some papers on my desk. "I got you a new project", he said. As I looked down on the papers I almost choked on my coffee. "You OK man?" I nodded: " Yeah, I'm fine." He pat my back and walked off. As I took a closer look at the papers I noticed something: Gabriella Montez, her family was killed and she's missing and out of the country. Her file said she went to Italy as she needed to use her ID to fly. But this girl, she looked exactly like Valerie, except, it couldn't be her, right? I mean, Valerie wouldn't do this. And she didn't tell me her parents were dead and she doesn't have any siblings so.. it couldn't be her. I smiled to myself as I started to work on the case.

**After work**

I walked into my apartment to see Valerie sitting on the couch. "Hey," I smiled, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" She giggled: "You gave me your key remember? And I wanted to see you!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you", she said. "I missed you too Valerie", I said as I put my hands on her waist and pulling her closer to me. "How was work?" she asked as we walked over to the couch. "As usual, got a new case today. Missing girl with a killed family."

Gabriella's pov:

I looked up at him shocked, he was talking about me! I tried to act as natural as possible on this moment. "How sad." "Yes, now we have to find the girl and the murderer then put him or maybe even a her behind bars. Killing is not tolerated and here in Italy it's even worse." Shit! Maybe I came to the wrong place, but then again.. I met him here and I even think I'm in.. love with him.. But I can't fall in love with a police officer that's after me. It's dangerous.

I faked a smile and looked up at him. "Well, I waited here for you so we could do something fun. So, what do you want to do?" I asked him. Troy smiled at me before answering: "I don't know, how about we just walk around the city?" "Great idea, then you can show me around a bit more," I replied. "Ok then, let's go," He said as he took my hand and we walked out together.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant?" he asked me. "Sure, that way I don't have to cook tonight," I said smiling. He chuckled as he walked inside a restaurant.

**After they ate **

Troy's pov:

As we walked back outside it was already getting dark. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She looked up at me and smiled before she leaned closer to me. I kissed her head and smiled. Right now, everything was perfect.

"Do you want to do something or do you want to go back to my apartment?" I asked her. "Let's just go back to your apartment. We can watch a movie or something," she answered. I nodded and we started walking back to my apartment.

**At the apartment**

As we settled down on the couch after I'd set up a movie for us to watch. It was one of her favorite movies to watch: The Notebook. I know, corny. We cuddled on the couch under a blanket as it was getting colder outside as it was winter.

"Thank you, Troy," she said as she laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head and stroked her hair. "You're welcome baby," I said.

**After the movie**

I looked down at Valerie to see she was sleeping. I smiled and kissed her head. I tried to get out from being trapped under her as quiet as possible after I got out from under her I turned off the movie and picked her up together with the blanket. I walked over to my bedroom, as I didn't want to make noise trying to get her to her own apartment. I laid her down on my bed and made sure she's comfortable and pulled the covers over her. Taking of my shirt and pants before laying down in bed next to her putting my arms around her and pulling her close. "Goodnight Valerie," I whispered to her before I kissed her head and closing my eyes before falling asleep myself.

**The next day**

Gabriella's pov:

I woke up to two eyes staring at me. "Morning beautiful," Troy said. "Morning," I said sitting up now noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday. "You fell asleep while watching the movie and I thought.. well, I hope you don't mind I didn't change your clothes I thought it was inappropriate since we don't know each other for that long and we're only just dating..," he told me in his cute worried voice. "It's OK troy, I don't mind, I was just confused," I said leaning over and kissing him softly on his lips. He smiled at me. "Ok then, what are you going to do when I'm at work?" he asked me. "I don't know, I still have to search for a job myself. I think I'll do that today," I answered him. "I hope you find one," he said before getting up and starting to get ready.

**Later, when Troy's heading back home**

Troy's pov:

I was shocked. After I was done with getting all the information I started the search on Gabriella Montez. What turned out, Gabriella Montez is a girl who lived in the US, California to be exact. She was the one who killed her parents and she ran away to Italy. To my town to be exact. I know what I have to do. We have fingerprints from Gabriella Montez and now, I need to take fingerprints from Valerie. It's hard to confront her with it, but people at my office think she might be undercover. She does look a lot like Gabriella.

**At Troy's apartment**

As I walked inside, Valerie wasn't here like yesterday. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and decided to go to her apartment. It was better to do it now then to wait.

**At Gabriella's apartment**

I knocked on her door to Valerie's apartment. She opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Troy," she said, "come in." As I walked inside I decided I couldn't just ask her, maybe it would be better if I'd do it secretly. "Can I maybe go to your bathroom?" I asked her. "Umm, sure," she said confused.

Inside her bathroom I looked around, I had taken my stuff with me to take fingerprints so I just had to take something where there had to be fingerprints on. I took a cup from her shelf and started. After I was done, I took Gabriella Montez' fingerprints next to Valerie's and came to a shocking conclusion. They were the same.

**A/N: I know this took damn long, but I didn't have any inspiration. I'm so sorry.**


	4. Finding out

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing except the plot.

**A/N: ** I suddenly know where I want to go with this story. I had a bit of a writer's block with this story because I wasn't writing it the way I wanted it to be, but now I have another idea :D !

I didn't know what to feel or what to think. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just stood there, looking at the two fingerprints that were the same. It couldn't be could it? This was just a mistake right? But I knew that it couldn't be a mistake. I knew what I would have to do, but I didn't want to. I don't want to arrest her and never see her again, I want to be with her, I love her! But I knew I couldn't.. it could put me behind bars for not arresting her.

I heard her knocking on the door. "Are you OK?" she asked. Now I realized I had been standing here for about 10 minutes. I quickly put away my gear and opened the door coming face to face with a worried 'Valerie'. Now I knew it was Gabriella. "Yes, I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine, I was shocked! I just found out my girlfriend killed her family!

Maybe this was just all a bad dream. Yeah, maybe I'd wake up in the morning and realize this was all just a bad dream! But I knew this was real, I knew I had to talk to her. I would have to eventually, if I liked it or not.

"Gab- Valerie?" I almost said her real name! I looked at the expression on her face. She obviously knew something was wrong, but didn't show it. "Yes?" she asked nervously. I was just as nervous as she was. "I'm going to ask you a question and you just have to say yes or no, OK? And please say the truth.." I told her. She nodded and I opened my mouth to ask the question: "I-is your r-real name maybe Gabriella Montez?"

I saw her look up at me in shock, fear in her eyes. I didn't want this to happen, I really didn't. "I didn't mean for it to happen I, I didn't- It- I..," she answered, the fear now able to hear in her voice and then she ran into her bedroom and closed the lock on her door. She was breathing heavily and started to cry.

I leaned against the door of her bedroom and tried to open the door oblivious to the fact that it was, of course, locked. I knocked on her door and talked to her: "I'll talk to you as a boyfriend and as a police officer, OK?" I didn't hear a respond so I just started to talk: "OK, as a police officer I have to say that what you did was a crime and that I would have to arrest you and that you'd probably be behind bars for your whole life, but as a boyfriend I say that I love you and I know we haven't said that to each other yet, but I mean it and I won't judge you, because I don't know what went on with your family and I don't know your past."

I heard her unlock the door, but she didn't come out. "Can I come in?" I asked her carefully. "Y-yes," I heard her answer quietly. I opened the door and saw her sitting against the wall next to the door with her chin on her knees and she was still crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I put my other arm around her too and she leaned into me. Trusting me.

"Gabriella, can I call you that?" I asked her to make her feel more comfortable. "Yes..," she said and buried her face in my chest, scared of what would come. "Gabriella, let's just take one thing at a time OK?" I asked her softly to let her know I wasn't mad at her. "Don't arrest me, please," she whimpered. "Gabriella, this is hard for me too, OK?" She nodded and answered: "I'm so sorry Troy, but please, don't arrest me." "Gabriella, why.. why did you do it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and then back down while playing with her fingers. "I.. they were so.. controlling and they never let me do anything. I could never have friends over or just have a boyfriend. I couldn't take it anymore," she explained to me. "Gabriella.. that.. doesn't make any sense to me," I said. "You don't believe me do you?" she asked me. "Tell me the real reason, I'm a police officer Gabriella, I know when people lie," I told her. She sighed and stood up, going over to her bed and sitting down on it. I stood up and went to sit next to her, putting my arm around her again. "For other people, we always looked like the happy family, but we weren't. My dad he.. he was alcoholic, my mom suffered under that, my brother and sister did and I did. After a while, my brother got involved in drugs, my dad's alcohol addiction got too far, we tried to send him and my brother to rehab, but they didn't want to. They said we betrayed them. Then my mom got into a depression, she just laid in her bed all day. My sister didn't know what to do anymore. I thought I'd help them out, but I don't know why I didn't kill myself..," she explained to me. "Don't talk like that Gabriella, there was no reason to kill yourself," I said. "But there was no reason to kill them either!" she screamed at me and stood up. She sat back down on the ground in front of the bed and put her face in her hands. She started crying. I wasn't good at this, at all. I had no idea if I should arrest her, understand her, tell her I love her.. I sat down next to her once again and pulled her against me. I kissed her head and laid my chin on top of her head. "We'll get through this, together," I said. "Do you promise?" she asked me quietly still crying. "I promise baby, I promise," I reassured her.


	5. I can't do this

**A/N: I am so sorry! I'm bad at updating regularly.. I know this one is like really short but it seemed like a good place to end. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot.**

Troy's pov:

As I walked into my office the next day my boss came up to me. "Hey Troy, do you have any more information about your new case?" he asked me. I shuddered. I knew I would have to make this decision one day or another, but I wasn't liking this soon. I looked up at my boss as I answered: "Well, just some little things like where she went to school and such. Nothing that important but I'll keep on searching." "I'm hoping to hear more from your case soon, Bolton," he warned me and I could only nod.

I was relieved when he walked off. I didn't want to let Gabriella down, but then again.. she killed her family and that's just not normal. But I love her.. As I was debating myself my cellphone went off. As I looked at the caller ID, Gabriella Montez, I smiled. She always had put a smile on my face and she always will no matter what will happen.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I asked as drank some of my coffee. We had woken in the same bed that morning and it was amazing. Just feeling her warm body against mine and being able to pull her closer and bury my head in her hair and smell her strawberry shampoo was a sublime feeling. I wish I could wake up like that everyday. "Troy I want you to turn me in," I choked on the coffee. I put the coffee down and looked around me, hoping no one could hear us. "What? Why? Are you crazy?!" I asked her. "Troy, in the end, they'll find me anyway. It won't help if we keep this a secret.." she told me. "Ga- listen, I can't talk about it here, but tonight we'll talk about this," I said almost saying her name out loud. I heard her sigh on the other end. "OK..," she said softly. Now I was the one to sigh. "I'm sorry for shouting baby," I apologized. "It's OK, we'll talk tonight," she reassured me. "I love you baby," I told her and I swear I could hear her smile on the other end. "I love you too Troy," she responded before saying bye and hanging up.

After the stressfull day was over I picked up some Chinese take-out and went home where I expected Gabriella to be. As I arrived I threw my keys somewhere and put my jacked on a chair before I walked into the kitchen where I put the take-out down on the kitchen table. From here I could hear the sound of the TV coming from the living room. "Gabriella?" I shouted as I walked into the living room. I saw her laying on the couch watching the show on the TV intensively. "Hi," she said, but didn't look up. I sat down on the arm of the couch and stroked her hair out of her face. "Hi, what have you been up to?" I asked. "Nothing much, just watching TV.." she answered. "I brought some Chinese take-away," she looked up at me and smiled. "Great! I'm so hungry," she cried out and stood up from the couch starting to walk to the kitchen. "Wait, you haven't greeted me properly yet," I smirked and pulled her closer. "Oh, well I guess I didn't," she said as she put her arms around my neck and leaned up and kissed me. As we pulled back I stroked her back and kissed her cheek once more. "Do you want to eat here?" I asked her. "Sure, it's cosier." I went into the kitchen and put two plates together before I went back to the living room. I put the two plates down on the coffee table. "Mmm, that looks so good," she said smiling. I sat down on the couch next to her and put my arm around her shoulder as I kissed her temple. "I love you baby," I said. She looked up at me smiling and answered: "I love you too babe." We both tucked into our food.

When we were done I took the plates back to the kitchen before we both cuddled under a blanket on the sofa. "So, what was that about earlier?" I asked as I was stroking her hair subconsciously. "It's true Troy.. I'm going to end up in jail eventually. It's what I deserve," she explained. "I'm not going to lie that it's bad what you did, but I love you and I don't want to see you in jail..," I answered. "I'm not strong enough to keep this hidden Troy," she said, I could hear her voice starting to break. "But together we can do this," I encouraged her as a plan started to form in my head. "How?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes. The tears were starting to form in hers. "By running."


	6. Getting ready

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing except the plot.

**A/N: **I'm kind of experiencing with ways to write my story, so every form of constructive criticism is welcome!

No one's pov:

"Troy we can't just run away like that!" Gabriella cried out.

"We can! Together we can do this!" Troy encouraged her, now taking both her hands in his and looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "They won't miss me, but you, you work in a police office!" she explained.

"That's just a good thing! I know where they look and I know how to stay hidden! Gabriella just trust me. I want to be with you," he tried to convince her.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" she asked him, running her hand through his hair.

Troy nodded; he was really serious about this. "I am!" he cried out.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked down considering for a few minutes before looking up again and nodding at Troy. "Ok," she said, "let's do it."

Troy smiled and gave her a passionate kiss which Gabriella gladly returned.

"I love you," he said to her smiling.

"I love you too Troy," she responded giving him another sweet kiss.

"Tomorrow at the police office I'll try to get us everything we need," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him again.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked as he looked down to see her nod.

He kissed her head and pulled her closer. "We can do this Gabriella, I know we can," he said.

Gabriella looked up at him again and smiled before kissing him. "Together," she said.

"Together," Troy responded and they both continued to watch the TV show that was on in each other's arms.

**The next day**

Troy tried to not let anyone notice what he was up to when he was at his office. He got them both new ID's (I don't know if that's possible so fast so just bear with me) and everything else to cover up the fact that they ran away.

When he arrived home Gabriella wasn't in his apartment so he decided to go over to hers to tell her everything he did at his office. Just when he was about to walk out of the door he got a call from Chad, his best friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked his friend as he sat down on the couch.

"Not much, do you want to come over tonight?" Chad asked him because they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Umm.. I can't tonight, I already have plans," Troy said biting his lip hoping Chad wouldn't ask further.

"Oh, that's OK! Maybe another time?" Chad offered.

"Yeah..," Troy said, "maybe another time." _Or not. _

"See you later man!" Chad said and they both said bye and hung up.

Troy knew he shouldn't ditch his best friend like that, but Gabriella was more important right? He sighed and decided to just go over to Gabriella's next door.

When he knocked on her door he heard Gabriella on the other side: "Coming!"

After a second or two Gabriella opened the door in just a towel. _She must've just gotten out of the shower._

"Hey!" she said joyfully, "come in! I just took a shower."

"Hey," he said as they both walked into her apartment. He couldn't keep his eyes off her though. There stood his girlfriend in front of him in only a towel.

Gabriella chuckled seeing he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and put his arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and unwrapped her arms from his neck, but he kept his arms around her waist.

"I'm just going to put on some clothes," she said.

"I don't mind," he said smiling pulling her even closer.

"I'm sure you don't," she smiled as she took his hands off her waist.

As she walked into her bedroom to put some clothes on Troy sat down on her couch with a beer waiting for her return as he thought about his call with Chad just a few minutes ago. When she came back she sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" Gabriella asked him as she noticed he was staring into the distance.

"Chad called," he said as he looked at her. She could see that he was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"You don't have to do this Troy," she reassured him.

"I can't just let you go into jail," he told her.

"But we haven't known each other that long Troy, you and Chad have been best friends for like forever!" she exclaimed.

Troy sighed. "I know I can't just ditch him, but I really want to be with you Gabriella! And it doesn't matter anyway because even if I stayed and they found out I helped you I'd be put in jail myself for not telling so we _have _to do this Gabriella, we just have."

Gabriella nodded.

"I've got everything to leave," Troy said.

"When do we leave?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Early tomorrow morning," Troy said. Gabriella sighed and hugged him tight around the neck and he returned the hug by putting his arms around her waist.

"I love you Troy," she said and looked him in the eyes pulling back from their hug a little.

"I love you too."

**That morning at around 4am**

"Troy are you sure that this is a good idea?" Gabriella asked as she now started to doubt their decision about running away together.

"Gabriella," he said as he turned to her when they were just walking in the hall of their apartments. He put down the bag he was holding which was stuffed with clothes and cupped her cheeks in his hands before leaning down and kissing her passionately. "I am 100% sure about this. I love you."

Gabriella smiled and responded: "I love you too."

They both proceeded to walk out of their apartment building and onto the streets. Not knowing where they would go.


	7. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot.**

Gabriella's pov

The next morning I woke up in a dark alley, dislocated. I looked around me and saw that Troy was nowhere to be found.

I started to panic when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw that my clothes were full of dirt and there were bloodstains on my shirt.

_What happened..? And where Is Troy?_

I tried to get up but failed, the sharp pain was overwhelming. I sighed in frustration and tried again, this time succeeding.

"Troy?" I called out grabbing my side and I started to walk, more like struggle to the other end of the alley.

"Troy!" I called out again, this time harder. Once I reached the end of the alley I heard someone breathing on the other side of the corner.

Startled I stood still. My heart racing and my blood pumping in my veins. What if there's someone there who wants to kill me?

_Would be fair.. _

"Gabriella?" I heard someone call from behind me. I jumped up and let out a high pitched scream. I turned around and saw that it was Troy.

"Troy, you scared me.." I said relieved. Now realizing that Troy must've been the person I heard breathing.

"Gabriella, we have to get out of here!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tight and I could tell he was panicking, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Troy what happened?!" I asked after we pulled back from the hug.

"You don't remember, they knocked you unconscious.." he explained. "Who knocked me unconscious?!" I asked, wanting to know more.

"I'll tell you everything once we're out of here, let's go!" he said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking back to where I woke up this morning.

We stopped walking once we reached our stuff and Troy turned to me. This time I had tears in my eyes. What was happening?

"Baby don't cry..," he said, cupping my cheek in his right hand and I leaned into his touch. I needed his touch at this moment. I craved it.

He put this left hand on my other cheek and pulled me closer to him, leaning his forehead against mine.

He whispered: "Baby, I can't tell you everything right now but I will. Once we get out of here and go somewhere safe I'll tell you everything."

I nodded, but a tear escaped from my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb. "We'll be okay baby, everything will be okay. I promise you that, I love you," he assured me. I nodded: "I love you too Troy," and he leaned in to kiss me.

I wasn't a long kiss though, because now we both knew we had to get out of here. We each grabbed our own bag and left in the opposite direction of where we found each other.

As we were walking I felt him grab my hand tightly. He looked over to me and smiled. "As long as we're together we'll be okay," he spoke. I nodded and smiled a small smile back at him.

_As long as we're together.._

As we were walking I was thinking. Thinking about everything I've done in the past few weeks. I've killed my own family. The ones that have made me and raised me. The ones that I've grown up with.

I've made a man, a police officer for god's sake, run away with me. I've made him break the law for me.

"Maybe it would all be better if I was gone, forever.." I whispered to myself when I was looking down at my feet. My shoes covered in dirt, as were Troy's. And that was my fault; I've brought him into this mess.

He hadn't heard though. I don't know if I wanted him to or not.

I looked up at him and caught him staring at me. "Troy.." I started. "What's wrong?" he asked me and I could see the concern on his face.

"Troy," I said again but this time the tears came in my eyes again, "I'm so sorry." He stopped walking and took my other hand too.

"I've brought us, more important you into this mess and I'm so sorry!" I apologized to him. By now I had broken down in front of him.

"Gabi, baby it's okay! I love you and I want to be with you!" he reassured me grabbing my sides now, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"Troy, you're so much better off without me. You deserve someone better. Someone you can be happy with and wouldn't have to run away with to be together! I'm sorry Troy, you should go back home," I told him. I didn't care about what happened last night anymore. Something bad had happened and I didn't need to know what had happened to see that I put Troy in danger and that he deserves better.

"Baby I don't care! You make me happy and I want to be with you! I would do anything to be with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" he stated and I could see in his eyes that he was serious but I couldn't believe it. How could he be happy with me?

I decided I would leave it for now, but I knew what I was going to do that night. I was going to leave him and he wouldn't be able to find me the next morning.

**A/N: **I've kind of figured an end for this story, there are only 1 or 2 chapters remaining, depends on whether you guys want a happy or a sad end so review and tell me what you think!


	8. All well

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot**

**The next morning**

Troy's pov

I woke up in a dark alley once again, but it was all going to get better from now on. I had booked us tickets for this afternoon to go to the US again. New York to be exact. We were both originally from California so no one there would know us. I hope.

I looked around, but Gabriella was nowhere to be found. The only thing I found was a letter. My name was neatly written on it and I smiled to myself. I sat up against a wall and opened the letter.

_Troy,  
>I know we've talked about this yesterday morning but I figured it'd be better if I did it like this. First of all I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you and for all the trouble that I've put you in. What happened 2 nights ago, it only confirms that this is wrong and my decision is right. I know your job is important for you and you can't give that up for me. You can't give your life up for me. You deserve happiness and I can't give you that, but I hope you find someone who can. I know what I did is wrong so that's why I'm going to do what I deserve. Please don't come find me, you won't be able to. It'll all be better this way.<br>I love you,  
>Gabriella.<em>

I sat there in shock. What did she mean by _I'm going to do what I deserve_? I looked around me desperate and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what she was capable of doing. She could be turning herself in or.. or.. worse. I couldn't think of it, it made me sick. I had to find her and I had to do it now!

I got up and made my bag as fast as I could. My hands were shaking. The thought of losing her made tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to think of it.

After I had put on my backpack I turned around and left the alley. What was I to do now? I decided it wouldn't be smart to go around with a picture of her asking if people had seen her. In case someone would recognize her.

I was in a town about 50 km from where I lived called Napels. I didn't know the people here, I knew nothing here. And I was scared to death. Not because I was on my own, but because I might be losing her. Forever.

I started walking around the town aimlessly for an hour when I reached the ocean and I decided I would buy a bottle of water there because it was starting to get hot.

I started walking over to a man with a water stand when I spotted something. There was a backpack laying against the wall behind the man. And it looked a lot like Gabriella's.

I signaled to the man that I wanted one bottle. "Umm.. excuse me sir. Do you know whose backpack that is?" I asked him as I received the bottle and paid him. He shook his head. "No sorry mister. I do know that it belonged to a girl about your age," he answered with an Italian accent as he put his hands on the table in front of him.

"What did she look like?" I asked further. The man laughed a little and responded: "You looking for someone?" "Yes in fact I am, now could you please tell me what she looked like?" I asked now starting to get angry.

The man stopped laughing and got serious again: "I didn't look at her that well, but she had long brown hair and she was wearing jeans. She kind of looked distressed too."

I sighed in relief. His description was similar to Gabriella. "When was she here?" I asked him desperately. "About an hour ago," he responded after thinking for a little while. "And do you know where she went?" I asked as I put the water bottle away. "She went that way along the shore," he said as he pointed to his right.

"Thank you!" I yelled after I turned around and started running in that direction. "Good luck finding her!" I heard him yell after me.

I was hurrying along the shore looking at everything and everyone trying to find her when I got tired after half an hour. But I couldn't and wouldn't rest until I found her. I was grabbing my water bottle out of my backpack when I heard crying and I looked up to see a girl sitting on a doorstep away from all the people.

"Gabriella?" I whispered in disbelief. I looked closer and the girl looked a lot like Gabriella, no it was Gabriella! "Gabriella?" I said again but this time louder, "Gabriella!"

I ran over to her and she looked up at me. The tears streaming out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Her beautiful rosy cheeks were now covered in tears. I took her into my arms tighter than ever and to my surprise she hugged back.

"Please don't ever do that again!" I said and I pressed my head into the crook of her neck. I felt her shake her head and hug me tighter. She was shaking with sobs.

After a few minutes we pulled back from the hug and I looked at her. She was still crying. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I'm sorry.." she said and I could see that she meant it.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay," I reassured her before I leaned down to kiss her. After a few minutes we pulled away from the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

"Why did you do that? You scared me to death!" I asked her and having the need to feel her close I pulled her into a hug once more.

"I don't know, I thought we couldn't do this.." she answered carefully. I hugged her closer and whispered into her ear: "Baby, we can do this. I know we can."

I felt her nod her head against my chest. "I know that now Troy," she responded, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Gabi, just don't ever do that again!" I told her sternly. "I promise I won't," she said. "Okay, because I don't plan on living my life without you," I stated as I kissed her cheek and I felt her smile.

"Do you plan on letting me go?" she asked me and I could hear happiness in her voice. "Not for another hour," I responded, smiling and she giggled against my chest.

"I love you Troy," she said.

"I love you too Gabi and don't you ever forget that."

**A/N: **Tada! This is the end of the story, I'm planning an epilogue though so look out for that!


End file.
